Breach
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: Rogue makes her way to New Orleans seeking Gambit's protection. How will Gambit handle his upcoming nuptials along with his increasing attraction to a now powerless Rogue? How will Logan react to finding out his daughter has taken refuge with the Ragin Cajun? First X-Men fic. Set 3 years after "Cajun Spice". I'm not great with accents or French so forgive me.
1. Chapter 1 - I got you babe

**Breach**

**Summary: Rogue makes her way to New Orleans seeking Gambit's protection after a misunderstanding at the institute leaves her estranged from her X-Men family. How will Gambit handle his upcoming nuptials along with his increasing attraction to a now powerless Rogue? How will Logan react to finding out his daughter has taken refuge with the Ragin Cajun? First X-Men fic. Set 3 years after "Cajun Spice". I'm not great with accents or French so forgive me.**

** Gambit\Remy - 25 **

** Rogue\Anna -19**

**Disclaimer: (Can't believe I actually forgot this) All characters belong to Marvel (Well Disney now you Damn sell outs that's all we friggin need an X-men musical). Rayne Evans belongs to me.**

**Chapter 1 – I've got you babe**

Rogue whimpered as she held her broken arm up. _Damn them, Damn them straight to hell!_ She thought as she fought back her tears. Her clothing was ripped and muddy. She had been travelling without rest for 3 days, stowing away on trucks and hitchhiking and now she found herself waist deep in Bayou muck. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming out in pain as she bumped her broken arm against a low lying branch. _If you're out there God now would be a good time to help. _Rogue sighed and prayed she didn't run into any swamp gators, of course lady luck was a jealous bitch and never on Rogue's side; she froze as she noticed amber eyes heading towards her rapidly…

She cried bloody murder as she was yanked up into the trees by her broken arm, the pain became over bearable; she cried and screamed as her body gave way, before she let the darkness claim her she whispered hoarsely

"Get me Remy LeBeau; s'il vous plait"

* * *

Henri LeBeau was more than concerned when one of their watchmen brought in an unconscious young woman saying she had been asking for his philandering younger brother. He went to meet the woman personally, hoping he could pay her off to disappear before Remy's wedding in 2 weeks. What he didn't expect was the bloody, dirty, broken skinny woman lying on the wooden floor of his office.

"What have you done to her?" Henri hissed in anger, he would put a bullet through his man if he harmed the _femme_ in anyway.

"She be like that when I find her." The watchman shrugged.

"_Mon Dieu" _Henri hissed as he carefully inspected the arm that was held at odd angles.

"Mon Fils, I heard-" Whatever Jean Luc was about to say died in his throat as he took in the young woman lying on the floor.

"Rogue…" He said in recognition as he knelt beside the form on the floor.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." Jean Luc glared at his eldest son.

"_Pere_, how could you think any of the boys you raised would do something so despicable to a _femme_? You called her 'Rogue'; do you know her?" Henri asked as he signalled the watchman to get a stretcher.

"She helped Remy rescue me from the Rippers trois years ago. She wasn't too happy with your _frère_ the last time I saw her." Jean Luc smiled. _Then of course she had that interesting power, which doesn't seem to be working_ seeing as he saw Henri inspecting her injured arm.

"_Pere"_ Henri said sucking in a breath, his eyes filled with anger as he pulled her tattered shirt down slightly to reveal bite and scratch marks littering her shoulder and upper chest, Henri returned her shirt to the state it was in before uttering a string of curses under his breath.

"Do you think she was?" Henri asked his wide eyed father unable to bring himself to say the sickening word.

"I don't know, we'll have Mattie take a look at her, Mattie will be able to assist her better…" Jean Luc said knowing that most hospitals still refused to admit mutants.

"I'll splinter her arm before she gets taken away, If she's come all the way from Bayville with it broken there's no telling what damage she could have done to it, the least we can do is prevent further damage; and keep Remy from seeing the _femme_ like this." Henri shuddered, Remy hated men who raised their hands to women; he had seen Remy charge the pants of a child molester and grin as the man was blown into pieces too fine to be picked with a toothpick.

"Hey _Pere, _Do I really need to-" The God's were against Henri it seemed as Remy froze taking in the sight of the woman laid out on the floor before him. Henri muttered curses in French as he continued splintering her arm.

"_Chère" _Remy said hoarsely as he found his voice, he was beside Henri immediately, checking for a pulse.

"Why would I be splintering the arm of a corpse?" Henri raised his brow at his brother but Remy's hands moved to cup her face.

"_Chère, Chèrie?" _Remy called hoping she'd open her eyes and tell him what the fuck happed to her. It was then he noticed that he was touching her without being absorbed. _Did Chère gain control of her powers? _He wondered as he patted her cheek trying to wake her up. Her makeup was smudged and there were tear tracks running through it.

"Remy we're going to send her to Mattie's, she'll have her fixed no problem." Jean Luc said as he motioned the watchman and one of his guards to lay the stretcher on the floor.

"_Non_" Remy said raising his arm to the men then he carried Rogue and lay her down on the stretcher himself. Her eyes fluttered open momentarily. As soon as her emerald orbs locked onto his scarlet irises she smiled and sighed – she was safe. She let the darkness take her once more.

"Remy, don't you need to go with Bella to see the decorators?" Jean Luc asked as Remy and Henri carried the stretcher to Jean Luc's Jeep.

"I don't see why I should run around like her little cabin boy, I will do as I please until the day I make that God forsaken _putain_ my wife!" Remy growled speaking in first person always let his family know when he was royally pissed.

* * *

Remy paced the porch outside Tante Mattie's little cottage. The woman had her medical equipment ready as if she had been expecting the striped haired patient, once the boys got her into one of the spare rooms, Mattie chased them out as she begun undressing the young woman and seeing to her wounds.

It was a stressful two hours for Remy who kept wondering what could have hurt his _Chèrie. _When Tante Mattie finally emerged Remy almost bulldozed over her to get to the young woman inside.

"Just hold on there a second Chile." Mattie berated him.

"That there fille has been through something awful, I've cleaned her up and bandaged her best I could. Both her arm and wrist are broken; she probably has a fracture in her hand. My healing works good on the physical injuries but the emotional trauma she may have suffered… Remy… someone forced themselves on her judging from the wounds on her upper body. She woke up and jumped away from me when I tried to remove her pants…" Remy grabbed Mattie's shoulders and moved her to the side as he stormed in. Henri stared wide eyed wondering if Remy had a death wish disobeying Tante the way he did. Mattie simply sighed and sat on her porch swing giving the youngins time to talk.

"_Chère" _Remy murmured; the auburn haired beauty's eyes shot up from where she was balled up in the corner. After 3 days of running, 3 days of holding her pain and tears at bay; she could finally let her pain out. She reached out for him and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed silently against his firm frame.

Remy stroked her back gently, taking deep breaths to calm his own anger. He needed to handle her with care.

"I'm sorry for coming to you like this." She hiccupped wiping her eyes and nose on the back of her hand. Remy took out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes.

"_Non, _Remy be glad you came to him for whatever the reason." He said, wrapping her in a loose white sheet and leading her to sit on the bed.

"Someone's trying to kill me Remy; they sent mutants after me who sealed my power. Then one got physical with me… he tried, I fought him Remy even without my powers I fought him. I couldn't stay at the institute anymore, I couldn't fight anymore, he… he nearly succeed the last time." She said and she rested her head on her knees. Remy tightened his fists when he noticed one of the bite marks on her shoulder.

"What's his name?" Gambit asked through clench teeth.

"Augustus… he goes by Pulse… He's also from the South. You can't go after him Remy please… He's working with a powerful telepath – Emma Frost. She's managed to alter the minds of everyone making it seem like I attacked her and Pulse when all I did was defend myself. You have to believe me Gambit." She looked at him pleadingly. She tried for weeks to reason with Kitty, Bobby, Scot and the others.

"What about your Professor and Scooter's woman?" Remy asked her.

"Jean was possessed by a powerful entity called the Phoenix, the Professor managed to lock it away but, the damage was done to them both, they've both been comatose for a few months now." Rogue said as she wrapped her arms around her knees tighter.

"_Chère, _you don't ever have to hide from me. I know you're hurting. Let it out… I've got you _bebe_." Remy said throwing an arm around her shoulders so that she could weep silently into his chest.

"Where's the Wolverine? He can smell when people lie right?" Gambit asked and Rogue chuckled sadly.

"He and Mamma went somewhere to look for Kurt's biological father." Rogue shrugged.

"Since when does the Wolverine hang out with Mystique?" Gambit asked wide eyed.

"Since he found out he's my daddy I guess. There's no communication wherever they are. Kurt's dad is a mutant named Azazel… with a name like that I'm guessing they're in hell" Rogue tried to make a joke but failed.

"Let it all out Rogue" Remy said as he stroked her back soothingly.

"Anna…" She whispered and Remy had to strain his ears to listen to her as she faded.

"Mah name's Anna" She mumbled as she let sleep claim her once more.

* * *

**A/N: *****Rogue Assassin ducks under the table to avoid the flamers* Well this is a first time RoBit for me, I hope you enjoyed it. Love it? Hate it? Let me know**

**Love**

**Rogue Assassin **


	2. Chapter 2 - Beautiful Liar

**Chapter 2 – Beautiful liar**

After a nice hot shower with some assistance from Tante Mattie and a change of clothes from Mercy; Rogue felt somewhat at ease. All that grime, blood and dirt made her stomach do somersaults. After much threatening from Mattie and her wooden spoon; Remy left with Henri with a promise to see Rogue first thing in the morning.

"Honey child, are ya decent?" Mattie called after she knocked on the door.

"Come in Tante" Rogue said tiredly as she dragged herself carefully beneath the covers minding her arm. _First thing I do when my powers are back is drain that little prick Pulse then rip off his junk._ Rogue thought angrily.

"I know you're tired after everything that you've been through but you need something in that tummy honey" Tante said as she sat beside Rogue and placed a tray with a bowl across her lap.

"When was the last time you ate?" Mattie asked

"I had an energy bar this morning" Rogue said looking ravenously at the bowl of soup.

"That ain't food; you have this here soup for now, Tante be sure to whip you up a decent breakfast tomorrow morning." Mattie said as she patted the girl's knee through the bedding and placed a good night kiss on her hair.

"Tante" Rogue called

"I'm sorry about earlier, I'm just not used to people touching me – my mutation prevents it." She said with a small shy smile.

"It's alright _chile_, you just eat up and get your strength back."

"Night Tante, dream sweet" Rogue called and the older woman chuckled softly as she closed the door.

* * *

"She's alright Irene, a bit banged up but she's strong" Mattie said on the phone to Irene as she had her bedtime tea.

"I've been on edge since I got the vision of her being mauled by that filthy piece of mutant scum. I am still trying to make contact with Mystique and the Wolverine. You just need to keep her there till they get to her. I have seen them heading into New Orleans in a week so I will make contact soon. Are you sure she's okay?" Irene asked worriedly.

"The _Fille's _strong; Irene, I bet the man who attacked her is injured worse. Do you know who's after her?" Mattie asked.

"It seems that they are working for separate people… One wants her dead and the other wants something from inside her… It's all so hazy… It was in my diaries which your precious Prince burned." Irene scoffed.

"Remy only did what he felt necessary to keep the _Fille _safe; that Professor Xavier you and Mystique loathe so much agreed with his actions. She surely is your granddaughter – the amount of trouble she attracts…" Mattie teased.

"Yes, her mother was the same even though she had no X gene… she made an excellent spy though. I just wish she didn't involve herself with the Wolverine – Don't get me wrong we love Rogue it's just that she has too much of her daddy in her." Irene huffed.

"I guess that's what gives her the will to fight; I met the Wolverine a long time ago when I was still a spring chicken. Rough, handsome and dangerous – made all the girls melt like butter. I take it Mystique knew Rogue's parentage from the beginning."

"Heaven's no, it came as a huge shock to all three of us. To think it was that bumbling idiot Wade who told Wolverine during one of his random rants. He said 'Oh I see you've found your daughter, good on you. You should let Destiny know she's a grandma – Have I shown you my new gun yet?'" Mattie nearly choked on her tea with the laughter that followed.

"It's not funny Mattie! After Dr McCoy's DNA test confirmed Rogue was indeed Wolverine's daughter he assumed when Deadpool said I'm a Grandma he meant Wolverine was my son!" This time Mattie choked.

"Serves you right" Irene said, while Mattie tried to compose herself.

"One more thing, they managed to turn off her powers. I overheard her tell Remy she can hear the slight whispers of her psyches now and then but she can't feel the current in her skin that she normally does."

"I have seen her power reawaken in a most fascinating way. It's so frustrating. I can't see anything clearly since she got into the Bayou and I bet you it has to do with the static your good for nothing Prince emits." Irene huffed.

"When are you going to get over the Destiny Diaries being destroyed? You yourself said you should have never writ them."

"They were a guideline and I wrote them when I was still in my twenties. I didn't expect Mystique and Jean Luc to take the diaries so seriously."

"See you can't be mad at Remy because your stupid diaries didn't just affect Rogue's life they affected his too."

"You think I don't know? I've been trying to atone for that ever since."

"Well Jean Luc is getting Remy married to that poison woman as per the Destiny diary her DID read." Mattie scolded.

"For Christ's sake all I said was that a boy with red and black eyes would unite the guilds I never said that he would have to marry to unite them. They perceived it to mean something it doesn't just to keep in line with the prophecy."

"Except your diaries aren't prophecy's just probabilities. That's why Remy destroyed them so that people won't make perceptions about your predictions for your OWN grandchild. He did it so the _Fille's _life didn't go to hell the way his has." Mattie said venomously.

"I am sorry, it's my fault I wrecked both our kid's lives. I promise I will fix it one way or another. I shall try to get hold of Mystique again then retire to bed. Dream Sweet Mattie" Irene said in defeat, she knew the things she did for Mystique would come back to haunt her sooner or later, sadly she still loved the blue woman reverently.

"You are a dear old friend who got involved with the wrong woman. I know you will do right by the children. Have a good night Irene. We'll speak when you get hold of Mystique." Mattie said placing the receiver down and settling down in the covers. She noticed a shadow outside and shook her head.

"Foolish child" She mumbled before sleep took her.

* * *

Rogue was on the cusp of sleep when she heard a gentle wrapping on her window. Thinking it was her imagination she snuggled into the covers once more, she heard wrapping again this time firmer and more urgent. Rogue grabbed the bedside lamp and made her way to the window; she pulled the curtain back roughly and sighed.

"What are you doing here swamp rat? I need my sleep" Rogue said in a hushed growl as Remy unlatched the window from the outside and leapt in.

"You can't expect Remy to rest when _Chère_ is hurt, I was worried about you." Remy said as he closed the window and lead her back to the bed. He tucked her in until she resembled a human burrito before he sat on a chair and crossed his ankles on the dresser.

"You just rest there, Gambit will keep watch." Remy said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"Swamp rat." Rogue growled.

"You expect me to sleep while you stay up all night?"

"Gambit doesn't need much sleep."

"You're going to give yourself a stiff neck" Rogue bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment.

"Think you can behave for one night?" Rogue asked almost unsure as she sat up.

"Gambit always behaves." Remy said taking out a pack of cards to play with.

"Come here swamp rat" Rogue said as she made space for him on the bed.

"_Chère _It's no problem Gambit will watch over you till your people can." Truth was Gambit never stopped watching and Rogue knew.

"Remy, get your ass here now don't let me get Wolverine to lay the smack down on your candy ass." Rogue smirked as Gambit fell off the chair.

"_Chère;_ don't say such frightening things again! Since when is Rogue a fan of wrestling?"

"Not really a fan, Tabitha watches from time to time and I happen to think the Rock and Randy Orton are hot." Rogue said as Remy made his way to the bed.

"Remy is better looking than them" He said darkly with a pout as he moved to lie on his side facing her as she lay on her back.

"Remy"

"_Chère_"

"Why weren't you shocked when I mentioned Logan was my dad?"

"Um"

"Where were you during the whole apocalypse fiasco?"

"Err"

"Where were you for 3 years Remy, not a hello or how ya doing" Rogue turned to him.

"I was busy with the guild _Chère _helping _Pere _bring it back to its former glory" Remy said uneasily.

"Liar" Rogue scoffed then kicked him.

"_Chère"_ Remy complained.

"I was kidnapped by my older brother Graydon Creed almost a year ago."

"Creed? As in Victor Creed… as in Sabertooth?" Remy was fascinated that any woman would do the giant hairball… _Oh _He sighed internally in realization.

"Mystique really gets around." Remy mumbled.

"He was abandoned by his parents because he didn't have an X gene, so he hates mutants. He wanted to kill me because Mystique WANTED me. He didn't care about Kurt because Mystique threw him down a waterfall when he was born – but that story is for another day."

"Your family is weird _Chère"_

"You really want to talk about family swampy?" Rogue cocked an eyebrow at Remy and he shrunk under her gaze.

"I was shot several times, Logan touched me to transfer his healing ability to me; I got that along with this juicy chunk of memories… I know about the little jobs you do for the X-Men on the side. I know when Papa called you to help during the Apocalypse you said you were going to take out the root of my apocalypse problems… I know you destroyed the Destiny Diaries." Rogue said looking at Gambit.

"Great help that did – you're still getting yourself kidnapped. That's it you aren't allowed to leave New Orleans." Remy said.

"What would your soon to be wife say?" Remy groaned, he remembered asking Logan to find any dirt he could using his resources so he could avoid the stupid marriage.

"Remy help me up" Rogue asked. He helped her up to her knees and they both faced each other.

"Close your eyes, I want to do something." Remy let out an unsteady breath as he nodded, closing his eyes.

'_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack'_

Remy opened his eyes in shock Rogue had slapped him forwards and backwards 7 times.

"Two for each year you didn't keep in touch, dammit Remy it isn't hard to pick up the phone and say 'Hi Rogue, how ya doing?' instead of continually asking the professor and Logan about me. The sixth one is for trying to lie to me as beautiful a liar you are."

"Remy is devastatingly handsome not beautiful." Remy said in a daze.

"Alright pretty boy time to sleep. Dream sweet." Rogue said shoving Remy with her good hand and chuckling as he fell on the floor.

"_Chère _you play dirty, you're so mean to Remy. Remy isn't pretty either Remy is devastatingly handsome with devilish charms." Remy pouted.

"If you don't sleep I will scream for Tante Mattie."

"Remy will be quiet now."

"Good little gator bait" Rogue said patting his head.

"Remy is not little anywhere." He said threateningly. Rogue gulped turning red.

"I'll stop teasin' ya" she yawned.

"Sleep _Chère"_ Remy whispered as he lay on his tummy while Rogue lay on her back, both turned their heads to face each other as they gave a final smile goodnight before Remy killed the lights.

* * *

**A/N: Wow the support for this fic has been amazing thank you everyone! Please keep those reviews coming in. I love hearing from you all even you Mr flamy pants. I hope I'm not going too fast. I think this chapter might be a bit of an information overdose… Thank you all for the reviews, follows and faves you're all Legendary.**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	3. Chapter 3 - Summer Lovin'

**Chapter 3 – Summer Lovin'**

Rogue woke up to the sight of a wooden rolling pin flying by her window and an angry Tante Mattie running by said window, from the sounds of it chasing Remy.

"Go Tante" she mumbled then groaned as she felt a slight sharp pain in her arm.

"At least I don't have to keep looking over my shoulder every few minutes…" She sighed, she was safe, no more running and when Wolverine came back he would help her disembowel Pulse if Mystique didn't beat em to it.

"Where are you Dad?" Rogue mumbled to herself, she missed him dearly.

"Chile, how are ya feeling this morning?" Tante Mattie asked as she entered the room with a small bundle of clothing looking a little breathless.

"I'm good thanks Tante" Rogue smiled.

"Mercy did a little shopping this morning for ya; it's good that you're more or less the same size" Tante Mattie said as she placed the clothes at the foot of the bed and moved to inspect Rogue's arm.

"Sore?" Mattie asked as Rogue tried to mask her wince.

"A lil" Rogue responded and nearly do a happy dance when Mattie produced the home brewed ointment she used on Rogue the night before.

"You go ahead and clean up and get dressed then Tante will put the ointment for ya then feed ya" Mattie said.

"Thank you for everything Tante, I really appreciate everything you've done for me" Rogue said squeezing the little old lady's shoulder with her good hand.

"Think nothing of it, my people owe you a great debt you saved Jean Luc and that scoundrel boy of mine" Tante said with a glazed over look as she placed a hand over Rogue's and squeezed it.

"Remy? I don't recall saving him" Rogue said searching her mind for any memory indicating she had.

"You saved him with your forgiveness… you held up a mirror to Remy in that Bayou 3 years ago. You made him realize he was turning into Jean Luc. I should be thanking you honey chile. You touched Remy in a way no one else had been able to since he was 16." Mattie said wiping away a tear.

"How I waited for the day you would come back to New Orleans… I wish it were under better circumstances though" Mattie said tracing one of the bruises that peaked out from under Rogue's shirt with her eyes.

"You knew I was going to return?" Rogue asked wondering if Mattie was a precog like Irene.

"I was born with the gift of sight… I'm not a mutant though. Hurry up so I can feed ya child; before that foolish boy of mine gets back then I'll never get to feed ya who knows on what crazy adventure he'll insist taking you on broken arm and all" Mattie shook her head in annoyance, as much as she would try to stop Remy from doing whatever the hell he felt like he always found a way around her.

* * *

Remy arrived just before dinner looking positively unhappy as he was flanked by a red haired man on his right and a blond haired man on his left. The men kept sniggering and whispering what appeared to be taunts directed at Remy to each other. He'd stop every now and again to smack one of the men upside the head.

"Tante" He beamed as he found his favourite old lady taking out a batch of cookies from the oven.

"Remy, I thought you'd be here for breakfast. Jean Luc told me you had guild business earlier… what are you doing here, you know how your father gets when you neglect work." Tante said disapprovingly.

"Oh he just neglected Bella" The red head said trying to hold a straight face.

"He just ditched her for a girl he can't touch" The blonde said then both men leaned on each other as they started giggling.

"You know how important this wedding is to your father Remy, why are these two scoundrels with ya anyway?" Mattie asked raising a brow at the other 2 men.

"Pere sent em to make sure I followed orders and met with Belle" Remy waved off his cousins and Tante and headed down the hallway to the room Rogue was using.

"We had a choice, help him or face physical disability… I like being physically sound" Emil said under the scrutiny of Mattie's glare.

"Go clean your hands, better make use of you deux fools" Mattie huffed as she brought out herbs she needed ground and set them in front of the boys with pestles.

* * *

Remy crept towards Rogue's door hoping to catch her off guard. He stilled when he heard soft music flow through the closed door. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a sweet southern accent sing along:

"Summer loving had me a blast  
Summer loving happened so fast  
I met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be"

Remy smirked as he jumped out the nearest open window and sneaked around to Rogue's window and peaked in as she sat Indian style on the bed swaying her body slightly; she sang along as she watched 'Grease'. He stayed there in the midday shadows watching as she sang along enthusiastically.

_Who'd have guessed Chère was a fan of_ musicals He listened as her honeyed voice blended in with the song.

Remy decided he'd make hid presence known towards the end, oh how her alabaster skin would flush… he was about to enter through the window when he saw her pull something out her pocket… a queen of hearts… his queen of hearts…

"It turned colder, that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends"

Rogue sang as she lay back, deep in thought.

"Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But oh, those summer nights"

Remy found himself mouthing the last verse along with Rogue who looked thoughtfully at his card before shoving it down her front pocket and switching the TV off in a hurry as Tante Mattie entered with Emil and Theoren.

Mattie looked around bewildered at not finding Remy in the room. She then looked towards the window and narrowed her eyes at the little peeping tom. Remy threw his hands up gesturing his innocence as Mattie made her way to the kitchen to grab a wooden spoon before she chased Remy around the yard. He eventually escaped when Emil opened the backdoor for him to enter that just made Tante go after Emil instead. Foolish boy should have known Tante sees all.

"I told him to let Tante beat Yo worthless hide but no, he had to be the hero and save you. See what happens to heroes petite?" Theoren asked Rogue as he tried to recruit her to the guild.

"Did Jean Luc put you up to this?" Remy asked through gritted teeth.

"No, but you have to admit she'd be an asset to us, her power makes her a one woman army" Theoren said.

"Yes and screw the repercussions that follow" Remy seethed.

"Remy relax, he was just joking" Rogue said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well there are better jokes" Remy snapped.

"Yeah like swamp rat over here getting married" Rogue laughed uneasily as Remy's eyes widened.

"Saw the invite on the Professor's desk when I was helping Kurt clean up. I was kinda pissed you didn't invite me" Rogue teased in mock horror.

"Chère I didn't know if you would want to look at my face again let alone come to the wedding" Remy said.

"Because you make foolish assumptions which I should kick your ass for" Rogue sighed then glared at Theoren as he began sniggering.

"Problem blondie?" She asked the tall lean man cocking her hip to the side. Even with a broken arm she looked dangerous… dangerous, sexy and oh so inviting. Remy thought as he studied her curves.

"Who me? Naw I got no problems petite, Remy here though he got plenty problems, he's marrying the evil swamp witch" Theoren said and Remy glared at him.

"A rat and a witch imagine that… maybe when she kisses him he'll turn into a Prince" Rogue teased and Theoren sniggered while Remy glared at the Southern beauty.

"I'm pretty sure that story involved a frog."

"Not in this bayou muck" Rogue said distastefully.

"Don't dis the Bayou mon petite river rat. Come let's go have some fun… the kind that doesn't involve John Travolta and Olivia Newton John" Remy smirked as Rogue flushed a vibrant vermillion.

"It's impolite to peep through windows I could have been naked!"

"What I saw was far more satisfying than seeing you naked. You kept the card" he said in awe.

"Well you called her your lucky lady and I could use some luck. I miss my dad and Kurt, I was just think of them and asking your lady luck to bring em to me"

"In such a hurry to leave Chère?" Remy asked placing an arm around her shoulders as he led her out to the little boat in the swamp.

"Someone wants me dead – again. I need my father Remy" Rogue felt stronger when the Wolverine was around.

"You're a little different Chère, more open – it's good" Remy said as he helped her into the boat. Emil looked the other way hiding a swollen cheek as Theoren sniggered at him.

"Blame Kurt, he has this annoying habit of not giving up until he made me more 'friendly'" Rogue rolled her eyes suddenly wanted to punch the blue elf.

"Poor guy, he seems genuinely nice. I have a hard time believing he came out of Mystique" Remy shuddered.

"I hate her… less… but I still hate her" Rogue said leaning against Remy so she wouldn't fall off.

"So where are we going?" Emil finally spoke.

"How about that Jazz club you took me to in the quarter? You still owe me that Jambalaya from three years ago" Rogue teased and Remy shook his head.

"Remy LeBeau! You put the femme in danger and didn't even feed her?" Theoren asked; appalled at his cousin.

"We were kind of trying to survive being chased by Julian and all"

"You were expecting Julian in the club" Rogue said.

"Anna" Remy whined and Rogue's alabaster cheeks were slightly flushed at the mention of her name. The reaction did not go unnoticed.

* * *

"Chère, you said your powers were off, why is it you're wearing gloves?" Remy asked holding up their entwined fingers as they entered the club. Rogue idly wondered when that happened at the back of her mind.

"He switched it off, but I can still hear slight whispers in my mind, your psyche was particularly vocal this morning in the shower. Anyway I'm sure whatever he did will wear off and I'll go back to sucking souls, better safe than sorry." Rogue shrugged.

"Lucky little psyche Remy" Gambit whispered against the shell of her ear causing a shiver to run down her spine as her cheeks flushed more.

"Don't you have a fiancé somewhere waiting for ya?" She taunted him with a wicked little smirk the made him want to bite her full bottom lip as punishment.

"I'm my own man till the day I say my vows to that cold heartless murdering witch" Remy roared.

"Then why are you doing it Rem?" Anna asked as he pulled her chair for her.

"Blame Destiny and her fucking diaries. Red and Black eyes would unite the guild." Remy spat.

"I'm sorry" Rogue said so low Remy had to strain his ears to hear it.

"So what can I get you fellas" a pleasant strawberry blonde waitress asked the trio ignoring Rogue who wanted to punch her.

"We'll have 4 Jambalaya's make mine extra spicy, 2 beers, bourbon for me and a soda for the lady unless she wants a sweet tea" Remy asked looking at Rogue who finally answered; her voice rich with her southern brogue as her annoyance grew.

"I'd like mine extra spicy as well and a bourbon" Rogue answered.

"Chère you aren't legal" Remy said raising a brow.

"Well you've been drinking this stuff since you were 14" Rogue countered.

"Because you're considered an adult in the guild as soon as you complete your tiling and become a fully-fledged thief" Emil answered gleefully.

"Fine, where's your membership form" Rogue asked Theoren who proceeded to choke on his water.

"Chère do not joke about such things. These fools will take it serious" Remy chided and asked the waitress to get Rogue a sweet tea.

"Who said I was joking? I'm a natural born thief after all" Rogue said pulling off a glove and examining her hand. Remy grabbed the exposed hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Rogue flinched at the contact initially but calmed down as Remy's thumb stroke the back of her hand gently.

"Don't speak about yourself that way Chère; you're going to get control one day. I know it." Remy said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it.

"Remy LeBeau" a familiar voice boomed as Julian Bordeaux entered the club and glared at Remy and the woman whose hand his lips were now on.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Rogue stood up.

"Listen the last time I was here, I was promised the best jambalaya and I swear Julian if you ruin this for meh I will rip off your balls and make you eat them!" Rogue growled at the assassin Prince reminding Remy of Wolverine. Julian's eyes widened as he recalled the southern belle who could knock him out with a touch, he silently backed away then ran all the way down the street.

"Say think you could make Bella run like that?" Remy asked.

"I'll make you run if you don't feed me soon" Rogue glared at the Cajun who smirked as he signaled Emil to make the chef hurry.

"Now about those membership forms…" Rogue turned her attention to an excited Theoren while Remy glared at the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi peoples, hope you enjoyed the update, I know that some of you felt there was a huge change in Rogue between the first and second chapters. She was saved in the first chapter so she was warm towards Remy in the second chapter she was tired and I guess moreover I just wanted her to slap Remy a few times for falling off the planet after Blood Moon Bayou. By the way she IS teasing about joining the guild to annoy Remy (For now :D). Special thanks to: Ichigo urahara shihoin, scarlett la rouge, Samiq, rain ravinlin, poison magnolia, Shiba-san, BD-Z, CountryHick29, countrygirl17, Mysteriogirl98, Sidina, lllyriaFred, SusanJ-Sparrow, Rogue Deceiver, , JasmineBella, Guest (who happens to be my flamer), Dragonstars, lovelysmile. x-menfan33, TazzieLuv13 (seems his pants are still flaming..or her), tx peppa, amd5551 and read(guest) for all the faves, follows and reviews, please keep the reviews coming in I love hearing from you guys. Apologies for taking forever to update... needed to update my Fairy Tail fics first... I have 8 fics and try to update 2 a week, hopefully the next update won't take so long.  
**

**Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	4. Chapter 4 - Girls just wanna have fun

**Chapter 4 – Girls just wanna have fun**

"Are you crazy?" Theoren asked Emil as he fixed their new friend to a body blade.

"Hey that snake charmer practically challenged me when he went on about how you were all adults' cause of your stupid tiling, it's like he called me incapable" Rogue snapped.

"Your arm's just healed, you know what Tante Mattie would do to us if she found out you were in on this job?" Theoren pleaded.

"Relax, Jean Luc made sure Remy would be well occupied by the time we finish this job" Emil said as he monitored the hill for their job to come down the road.

"Remy's going to kill you Emil; you got Uncle Jean Luc involved. The last thing Remy wants is him getting his hands on Rogue!" Theoren said; fear of his eminent death at Gambit's hands growing.

"Oh shut up, it'll be a piece of cake; then once Jean Luc declares me part of the guild you can buy me a drink." Rogue grinned as she adjusted the heat resistant gloves.

"Show time" Emil said as he timed the armored van and its security detail; the cop cars were at the front leaving the back wide open. Emil gave Rogue a nudge and held his breath with Theoren as they watched Rogue speed down the slope then disappear under the armored van.

"What in the 7 hells made you decide this?" Theoren asked Emil as they verified Rogue was able to hook her board on the underside of the van.

"She threatened my junk" Emil shrugged and Theoren rolled his eyes, he was going to be murdered because Emil was an idiot; maybe he could run off to Angola or some small African country and hope Remy doesn't find him.

* * *

Rogue struggled a bit as she secured her board underneath the armored van, her arm, though healed, was a little tender; she had second thoughts for a few seconds then steeled herself. If this was what Remy did regularly then she would too; in a way it would help her repay their hospitality. She wasn't about to live of anyone's generosity, all she needed was Remy's protection for a short while; being a full-fledged X-Men paid the bills but she couldn't access her funds knowing that Pulse might find her. She banished the thought of the disgusting male from her mind as she used a heated drill to burn a tiny hole through the floor of the vehicle.

Rogue removed a canister from her utility belt and stuck the tube end into the hole as she dispensed the sleep gas for the security detail within the van. She waited a minute once the canister was empty; hoping the guards inside were knocked out.

She used the skeleton key Emil provided her with to open the emergency exit hatch under the van then entered the armored vehicle. The guards were out; littered on the floor whilst a magnificent giant red jewel glittered enticingly in the protected case. Rogue frisked the guards for the keys to the casing.

"Red bird, come in red bird" Emil's voice came through on Rogue's earpiece.

"Red Bird here Hot Daddy" Rogue almost grumbled Emil's code name whilst Theoren was heard groaning in annoyance.

"Once you open the casing you need to disable the lasers, don't attempt to touch the gem without disabling the laser." Rogue cussed as a loud siren rang out from the van.

"You could have said that earlier Em!" Rogue growled as she stuffed the gem in between her boobs and slid through the trap door back on to her body board.

The van came to a stop as the security detail rushed to the van to check on the van. Rogue held her breath, afraid her breathing might give her away. She heard the cops surround the vehicle then move to the back of the van, they were on a slope and no one was in front of her so she cut the cable securing her and closed her eyes tight as she coasted downhill praying to live to tell the tale. Her body blade came to a complete stop. Slowly Rogue opened her eyes to a pair of dangerous ruby orbs.

"Hiya Gambit" She said in her most charming tone. Gambit had stopped her board with his foot and dragged her into the bushes – board and all.

"You have a LOT of explaining to do _Chère" _He hissed then removed her earpiece.

"As for you deux idiots; you better run" Gambit growled before turning his glare to the embarrassed woman before him.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

"Maybe I should hand your fine ass over for that poor attempt at committing a robbery?" Gambit warned.

"It was Emil" Rogue said as she suppressed a giggle when she heard Emil groan on the other end and call her a traitor.

"What am I going to do with you Anna?" Remy asked as he ran a gloved finger down her cheek, admiring the excited flush that graced her features.

"Um, how about we think of things to do with me after we've escaped?" Rogue said freeing herself from the body blade then groaning when she realized the implications of her words.

"Why _Chère_, you know that I'm spoken for" Remy mocked as he dragged her down the hill to his waiting motorcycle. There would be time to discipline the degenerate trio when they returned to Thieves Guild and he had a word with his father about this impromptu tiling. If it weren't for Henry, Remy wouldn't have got there in time to stop Rogue from going splat against a huge rock.

* * *

"Why did you authorize this Pere? The girl hasn't stolen in her life!" Remy growled at his father.

"Correction; I was part of the brotherhood and I stole plenty back then"

"Yes and you got your ass handed over to you by the X-Men so often you had to join them" Gambit shot back.

"The Fille was willing and able" Jean Luc chuckled then turned to Henry and mouthed 'traitor'.

"She just healed from a broken arm" Remy seethed as he turned towards Emil and Theoren who looked as if they were trying to fuse with the wall behind them.

"Who made the suggestion to Jean Luc" He asked as he began to shuffle his cards, a flicker of magenta coursing through them every now and then.

"It was me God damn it!" Rogue stood up with her arms crossed and hip cocked in her signature pose; making Remy's eyes wonder briefly over the delectable curvature.

"I dragged Emil along with me and approached Jean Luc and I don't see what the problem is seeing as I have the God Damned gem" Rogue scowled at Remy as she reached inside her shirt and pulled the gem from between her boobs.

"Lucky Gem" Emil said dreamily then squeaked when Remy's card went pop a few centimeters from his face.

"Well it could have been cleaner but good job and welcome to the Guild" Jean Luc said as he handed Rogue a ring bearing the Guild insignia and retrieved the gem from her.

"Keep this safe, this is your identity in this here guild" Jean Luc said patting her on the head as he walked out and gave his fuming younger son a cocky smirk.

"Looks like with a little experience the femme is going to give you a run for your money" Henry shrugged as he followed his father out; Emil and Theoren scampering out close to Henry to escape Remy; leaving Rogue and Gambit alone.

"Anna; have you any idea what you've gotten yourself into?" Remy asked as he glared at her furiously.

"Probably not; but if things get bad there's Mystique who will do anything to stay on my good side" Rogue retorted raising her nose regally.

"The frightening part is Mystique could probably take out both guilds in a fort night" Remy said in defeat.

"Come lets go to Tante Mattie's and fetch your stuff. Mercy has a room at the Mansion all set up for you while we wait for your demonic parents." Remy sighed.

"Then you can buy me a beer" Rogue grinned at the red eyed handsome devil as she put a little extra swagger in her step. Remy shook his head then grinned mischievously as he fell a few steps behind her.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away" He said seductively as Rogue flushed and turned around punching him in the arm and puching him before her. Unbeknownst to either of the mutants cold blue eyes followed them maliciously.

"So that's the woman that's been keeping my fiancé?" Julian nodded as he glared at the young woman's back.

"I want her taken care of within the week" Bella said running her nails down Julian's cheek and drawing blood before licking it off.

"I am at your disposal my mistress" Julian said submissively as followed his sister out.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it guys, I hope I portrayed the relationship between Rogue and Remy's people in an interesting manner. So we have our first glimpse of Belladonna and Julian - she does have a pretty twisted hold over him - the reason's for which will be covered later. Thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews. Support for this fic has been overwhelming. Please keep the reviews coming in.  
**

**Much Love**

**Rogue Assasin**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bella Donna vs Rogue 1

**Chapter 5 – Bella Donna vs Rogue**

"Remy" A stunning blonde woman called as she made her way to his table shooting a brief glare at Rogue. Unfortunately for her, Rogue was Wolverine's kid – nothing missed her eyes.

"Cher, what a nice surprise" Remy said in the most saccharine voice he could muster, Rogue swore she was getting cavities just listening.

"Who's your friend?" Bella asked in a deceptively jovial tone.

"I'm Rogue, you must be Bella Donna" Bella's eyes widened.

"I see you've heard about me, but I know nothing off you"

"She's a new recruit. Hi Bella" Emil greeted as she shoved her aside and practically sat on Rogue's chair as he distanced himself from Bella Donna.

"Is she the one that almost bungled the job last week?" Bella said in a mocking tone.

"She also happens to be the one who saved the world from apocalypse" Jean Luc said as he made his way to the table, Theoren had called him as soon as Bella stepped foot in the diner.

"So you're a mutant" She spat.

"So you're a mutant hater I take it, you do realize you're marrying a mutant" Rogue said coldly.

"No nothing of the sort" Bella Donna said sweetly as she looked Rogue in the eye then held her head as she felt something stab at her mind. She growled at the girl eliciting strange glances from the rest of the diners.

"Seems I have a headache; Remy don't be late for the fitting tomorrow. We need to get your suit perfect." She ordered then returned to Julian in the car.

"She's a mutant, dealing with her will be difficult"

"Were you able to read her mind?" Julian asked.

"Non – her mind fought back"

"Fought back – you mean like Remy's?"

"Non, with Remy it's more like white noise that blocks me completely. Her mind fought back, like a sharp knife trying to penetrate my mind. You're going to have to kill her the old fashioned way." Julian smiled adoringly at his sister before taking off for their mansion.

* * *

"Well that was strange" Rogue said.

"Your wife to be is a telepath by the way" Rogue said nonchalantly as she sipped on her beer.

"She's a telepath, how strong is she? How much of influence does she have?" Jean Luc asked while Remy wore a look of horror.

"She's a weak telepath, she can probably just influence those close to her. I felt her push at my mind and Jean's personality fight back" Rogue shrugged.

"I really don't want to go through this Pere"

"You have to unite the guilds not to mention you have that barrier in your mind due to your mutation you'll be fine, Bella's power won't affect you." Jean Luc said patting his son on the back.

"So you're willing to sacrifice your son for the unity of the guilds? You do realize they will find a way to wipe out the thieves" Jean Luc gave Remy a questioning glance, Rogue huffed and continued.

"Just a little something I picked from Julian the last time I was here. If you still intend on marrying Remy off you should know that Julian's thoughts of his sister are more than brotherly" Rogue said with a shiver as she downed her beer and headed out the bar flanked by Emil and Theoren.

Remy gave his father a pleading but Jean Luc spoke before Remy could voice his concerns.

"It needs to be done" Jean Luc ordered his son.

* * *

"Would you quite growling Wolverine" Mystique clicked her tongue at her traveling companion.

"Someone hurt my kid Raven and I wasn't there to protect her. I'll kill him; I'll shred him to ribbons" Mystique rolled her eyes.

"Save your anger for when we find the little fuck." Mystique said as they were confronted by several members of the thieves' guild.

"It's good to be home" Mystique smiled as she moved to knock out several off them effortlessly.

"After you Logan" She offered the Wolverine as she cleared the way.

"Pffft, show off" Wolverine muttered under his breath much to Raven's amusement.

* * *

"Pere several of our men have been knocked unconscious on the east border" Henry called as he entered the family room flanked by some of their strongest guards" Rogue and Gambit immediately stopped their xbox game and joined the small gathering.

"Was it the Assassins?" Jean Luc asked.

"Actually it was us" Mystique called as her blue faded and she took a more human appearance.

"Dad!" Rogue choked back a sob as she launched herself at the Wolverine. Mystique tried to mask her disappointment but Remy saw it for a millisecond.

"Raven… it can't be… you, you should be dead… you look the same… I don't understand" Jean Luc approached Mystique cautiously.

"It's been a while Jean Luc, I see you've run the thieves guild to the ground like I knew you would"

"Pere; how do you know Mystique?" Remy asked as his hands hovered over his pack of cards.

"Remy this here is Raven Darkholme, the original leader of the Assassins guild, she vanished when I was just a boy… that's when the Boudreaux family took over the guild." Jean Luc said with awe.

"And ran it to the ground as well from what I hear" Mystique said with her nose held high.

"Your mutation makes you immortal?" Jean Luc asked as Raven returned to her blue skin.

"A few of us are cursed to walk this world forever until it comes to an end" Wolverine said joining to conversation with an arm around a very content, glowing Rogue.

"Thank you for looking after my kid, we need to head back now, I have a little punk to shred and a diamond skinned whore to test my adamantium against"

"You can't just leave with a guild member" Henry said while Raven raised a brow at her daughter.

"Now what possessed you to join these low life peasants?" Raven asked Rogue.

"I wanted to pay my keep" Rogue shrugged.

"Well stay until the wedding at least" Jean Luc insisted taking Mystique's hand; Rogue looked wide eyed waiting for Mystique to cut Jean Luc's hand off. Instead she shook him off.

"As Wolverine said, we need to go back."

"Actually staying a while might not be a bad idea" Rogue said and shrank as both her parents stared her down.

"Emma will get into your mind and mess it up, we need to strategize" Rogue said.

"Fucking telepaths" Wolverine hissed

"Yet you keep falling for em" Remy teased and earned a glare from the Wolverine.

"If Mama's the original leader of the Assassin's doesn't that mean the Boudreaux Family's position is null and void?" Rogue asked.

"Actually it is…" Raven said with a sinister smile.

"In that case, may be you can help me help a friend" Rogue said with an equally sinister grin. Wolverine was grateful for the glass of bourbon that appeared before him.

* * *

"No, it can't be. You're dead!" Marius Boudreaux wheezed while Mystique wore a Cheshire cat grin sitting in his chair. The Wolverine stood against the wall next to the window shaking his head; Raven was going to give the old assassin a stroke. Jean Luc was probably pacing a hole in his expensive rug; he was worried Raven's interference would break off his son's wedding. How Jean Luc would allow his son to marry into that crazy family was beyond Wolverine.

"Raven come on, you've had enough fun. I would like some sleep after all that mucking around in the Bayou" Wolverine sighed.

"You're no fun Logan" Raven said changing back into her blue skin.

"You!" Marius screamed in outrage.

"You screwed him over twice?" Wolverine said taking in Marius' tense position after Mystique's change.

"Where's my wife Irene?" Marius demanded while Wolverine made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Safe"

"and my daughter?"

"No longer with us"

"You mutant freak, you took my wife and killed my child" Marius said lunging for Mystique's throat.

"For one, I freed Destiny from your abusive clutches, I gave her love and pleasure that you NEVER could, as for Arabella she died during child birth."

"I have a grandchild?"

"You have no one. Except for the two rejects you call your heirs"

"Come on Wolverine" Raven said before jumping out the window.

"You do realize you probably did complicate this whole marriage issue."

"My daughter asked me for help for the first time ever, yes it was for that mangy bayou rat but she came to me, so I'll help her any way I can"

"Without spilling blood?" Wolverine teased and Mystique rolled her eyes.

"You two and your self-righteousness"

* * *

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I updated this story, I've just been so busy. excuse the typos its 1 am in my part of the world and I'm half crashed. Special thanks to: Shar82204, amd5551, QueenOfSpades137, JasmineBella, TazzieLuv13, LilacRosez, sjlc18, Mandykellie23, Phy13, Warrior-princess1980, gATITABella, GothicEmoGirl95, lovekillsslowly321, halenahaloway, Tash0726, Abigael Ryan, Luna0092, DemonQueen8787, Peacock-Lover, lennarain, k-hunter2000, IntellectualBadass333, Zonta, silver-wolf-dc, Wolfgirl09161996, ALittleLostLady, MamiMia, Edward's Stupid Lamb, KarateCat211, ranDomXx, Tash0726, Tophers Mamma, knightmare627, clareangela92, jh831, and XBlossom-FreakX for the faves, follows and reviews. So the Mystique and Wolverine are in the Bayou time for Rogue's powers to return along with a little wedding brawl whoohooo.**

**Love  
**

**Rogue Assasin**


End file.
